An Unfatherly Love
by unreal123
Summary: Optimus is like a father to Cheetor but in a very creepy way.


An Unfatherly Love

Optimus is like a father to Cheetor but in a very creepy way. Dragolover2 this is for you.

Optimus stared at him from a distance why he was with her… his girlfriend. Everyone thought he did this because he was overtly protective of him, but he was jealous. He glared as he chuckled at something she said. He loved the way he threw back his head, and laughed to the sky. He wished he'd laugh that way in front of him.

He knew it was creepy, he knew it was wrong in every from, he knew that it was just plain bad. But still, he loved him, in a way that a father figure should not. He narrowed his eyes as they kissed. He wished he'd kiss him like that. He wished he'd love him like that.

Airazor giggled as Cheetor swung her round and round! She loved Cheetor's attitude to things if they can't hurt you, then they're your friend. He saw Optimus glaring at them from the other side of the room and narrowed his eyes. What was it to him whether Cheetor swung her round and round? Why did he care? She asked Cheetor to stop, and after kissing him again, and saying goodbye, Cheetor went to see what Optimus's problem was.

What's your problem? He asked him? What…what do you mean? He said with a normal expression on his face. All you've done lately is stare at me and Airazor and stare at her and… I…I need you to follow me Optimus interrupted. Cheetor sighed, a loud sigh, an enduring sigh. Whatever he said, and Optimus dragged him from the room. Where are we going Cheetor asked him? Somewhere private said Optimus to my room. What do you want Cheetor asked him irritated? You Optimus whispered back.

That's gross, he said, laughing at him. He shouldn't laugh at him. He pushed him up against the wall. What the hell are you doing? He sounded scared. It was his turn to laugh now. His hands ran up down his chest and under the armor finding sensitive wires. He stroked them making the mech in front of him shake uneasy St...St…op Cheetor kept trying to say. Don't stop said Optimus you got it. He bent down and began to attack Cheetor's chest with his tongue. Cheetor grabbed him trying to pull him off he banged his head against the wall. He was really freaking out now he tried to get out of the room.

He grabbed him before he could get away. He slammed up against the wall again. He wanted him bad, and what he wanted, he got. He bent down licking his chest plate yet again giving it a small bite that made him shake. He cried out in pain, but he ignored him. He then felt down between his legs. Oh yeah, he murmured, he had gone hard, he could feel it. It was painful but a good pain a pleasant pain, one he would gladly endure just to get his full experience with him.

He slipped his hand further down. Perfect he was perfect. He stayed rigid and still throughout the whole experience, but at the feel of fingers pumping his rod, a spasm shot through him. You're enjoying it, admit it, he laughed at him. No he hissed through teeth. I'm just glad I haven't lost control yet. Not anymore, He teased playfully and began to pump harder and faster. His second hand found what it was looking for and why one hand pumped the others finger slipped inside his interface. So tight and wet see I told you that you wanted it Optimus said with a smirk looking up at him.

Optimus throw him to the ground a hand ran over a yellow thigh, earning a soft squeak and even more struggling. Optimus wasn't paying any attention to the struggling, as he boldly touched and prodded. His fingers pumped in and out of Cheetor's interface port, grinning again when the smaller mech stiffened in obvious pleasure. Stop don't touch me Cheetor screamed stop, don't AAAHHHH! His sentence was cut off when Optimus suddenly forced his fingers in as far as they would go.

Cheetor's fans kicked in and he know soon he would overload and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Optimus chuckled and said you sound like you're enjoying this. What's the matter can't go all the way with that whore girlfriend of yours? No! Stop! Cheetor moaned. Optimus continued to push is fingers around inside the yellow mechs port. Soon the only thing Cheetor was a whimpering and moaning mass. He gasped every time a finger brushed against a sensitive wire and shrieked.

Suddenly the fingers where removed and Cheetor relaxed, but let a small groan of protest. Optimus spread his legs apart at same began to guide his own rod to the young mechs port. No Optimus don't do this! He screamed in fright, struggling to get away yet again. Optimus finished positioning himself above him. He pinned his hips and slid his rod home pushing his way right into Cheetor's port. Optimus let out a long moan as he entered the tight channel gripped so nicely.

Optimus began to pump into Cheetor sending a burst of pleasure and energy through both of them at once. Cheetor had stopped fighting now and just lay there unmoving. Optimus grabbed his rod and began to pump it with each thrust of his own. Both where approaching overload. After a few more minutes of rough thrusting and pumping Cheetor's overload washed over him. He went tense and utterly still for a moment before his mouth fell open in a loud shriek of pleasure. His whole body shook.

Optimus was not far behind as with one last thrust he felt release pleasure spreading through out his entire system. He arched up and snarled like some kind of animal. Then just like that it was all over. He looked down at Cheetor and suddenly it all hit him like a brick wall what he had just done to a friend. This was no love or no fatherly feeling it went far beyond that it was an obsession it was insanity.

THE END


End file.
